New Found Love Continued
by sportyjenifer
Summary: *NEW FOUND LOVE CONTINUED* Adrian takes Rose to a party. He introduces her to someone who doesnt exactly take a liking to her. But who would that be? And who is watching Roses every move with Adrian? And who's watching her from across the room?
1. Chapter 1

I blushed and looked at the floor. Adrian grabbed my chin and I looked into his eyes. And I daw something that I had never seen before. But I had no clue what it was. I had just noticed that he was staring at my lips. I bit my lip in the hope of teasing him. I watched him carfully. As my lip started to slide underneith my teeth. I could tell I was driving him crazy. But the night had just begun. I pulled away and grabbed his arm. I assumed we would be leaving the grounds. But instead stopped walking with me. I let go of him and turned to face him, confused.

"You dont know where we going." I shrugged. "So, dont try to lead, love." I blushed and nodded. He took me arm through his. We walked all around the grounds until we had reached a part of the campus I rarley came to.

I stopped walking with Adrian. "Wait, were staying on school grounds?" He chuckled a bit.

"Of course Rose." He smiled a little.

"Who's all here?" Adrian shrugged.

"My family, a few royals, some guardians." He rolled his eyes. I sighed and he took my into the building. Everything looked gorgeous. And so did everybody. Everyone looked so elegant. Adrian dropped his head to my ear.

"Come on, I want you to talk to my parents." He whispered. Adrian guided me across the floor. I felt like there were so many pairs of eyes upon me. I shrugged them off. Suddenly Adrian stopped walking. I noticed a man standing in front of us. This must be Adrians father. I was actually nervous to meet Adrians father. Then, he turned around.

"Ah, hello son." Said Adrians dad.

"Hello father." He nodded. Then pulled me closer. "This is Rose Hathaway." The man nodded. Looking me over carefully.

"Rose this is my father Nathan Ivashkov." Nathan cleared his throat.

"Rose, its so nice to meet you. I hear many lovely things about you. Especially your mother." I felt a pang of lonliness then. "I trust you as great of a Guardian as she?" I shrugged.

"Shes extrememly good." Nathan nodded. Watching me closely. He made me nervous, like if i said the wrong this, I would be dragged out by my hair.

"Well Adrian. I would love to talk to you and your... date." He said. As if I was unworthy. "But, there are other people I must see." Adrian nodded. Nathan turned to me. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Rose Hathaway." He extended his hand, and I shock it firmly.

"Likewise." Then he turned and left Adrian and I. Adrian let out a sigh.

"Well," He ran a hang through his hair. "It could have gone worse." I laughed. Then Adrian grabbed my hand. "May I?" I giggled and nodded.

Adrian took me and danced slow with me. The entire time his eyes were on mine. I couldnt seem to pull mine away. It seemed like it was the same for him. We danced for what I thought was minutes, but was probably longer. He emerald green eyes poured into me. Then again I noticed the feeling of eyes watching me. I forced myself to pull away from Adrian. Puzzled he looked at me. "What's wrong." I quickly glanced around to see if i could find whoever was watching me. I shock my head.

"I'm thirsty." Adrians face relaxed.

"Ill get you something-" He started to turn and leave but i grabbed him.

"No, ill get it." I smiled. "Besides you havent spoken to one person here yet. And so many of them want to talk to you." I pushed him a little. "Go be social." He smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking past me. I sighed and stared foreward. I started to walk to a refreshments table, when a very attractive couple move past me. That's when I saw him. The man who had been staring at me. He was leaned up against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest, talking to some women, but he was looking straight at me. I recognized him as Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

I froze. I hadn't even imagined Dimitri would be here. Let alone looking for me.

I watched as he politely held up a hand to the woman he was talking to, excused himself and strode forward towards me. I willed my legs to move, but they didn't. I watched as Dimitri came forward with an apologetic face. I didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. His face had determination. Like he didn't care if I started to walk away or come towards him, he was determined to talk to me.

He was only 10 feet away from reaching me when someone bumped into me, and I nearly feel over. A frantic girl in her teens looked at me.

"Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry." She said. I shock my head.

"No. It's fine." Then it was as if I could feel my feet away. Dimitri was in arms length and I started to run. Nither of us wanted to start anything in front of any royals, therefore we both stuck at a fast walking pace. I passed loads of people. Hoping to find Adrian among them. He would be able to save me from this horrible mess. But I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I gave up, and headed the way I came in.

Now I had lots of practice running. So my stamina was actually extrememly good. But walking away from Dimitri for just a couple minutes made me feel like I had been running for hours. When I finally reached the doors Adrian and I had entered in, I broke into a sprint. When I heard someone call my name. Adrian. Well, a little late there boy. I thought. Then I switched my focus onto my running. I could here the _tap tap_ of my own heels, aswell as Dimitri's thuds from his shoes. That sound only urged me to walk faster. I didn't exacally have a plan as to where the hell I was going, but I justed needed to get away from Dimitri. However long that took, I'm sure it would be long. I let out as breath. The rest of this night surely wasn't going to be fun.

"Rose!" Dimitris voice hit me like lightening. I tried to brush it off, in the hops it would just roll off like water. But it seemed to echo in my head. "Rose, Please!" I picked up my pace and ran as fast as I could. I knew he could catch up to me. I just assumed he wanted me to be willing to talk to him. There were so many things I wanted to say. Angry fillied me. It fueled my legs to keep me running away from the love of my life.

I wanted to tell him how terrible he was. How much it had hurt to see what he had done. I wanted to ask him if he had meant to hurt me. If it was him sweet way of letting some little girl down. I wanted to know if he had even felt everything I did. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. I slowed my pace. This supprised Dimitri, but he fell in pace with me until i finally came to a stop. I breathed rather fast. Still not looking at him. Dimitri faced my back. I had to work overtime to get my fingers out of fists. Finally when I relaxed them I controlled my breathing.

"Rose-" He reached out and grabbed my arm. I tugged it away and turned toward him.

"Don't touch me." I said staring straight into his eyes.

"Rose-I-" I shock my head.

"Don't touch me." I said again and stepped back. It looked as if Dimitri was trying to pull my towards him with his eyes, almost like he used to. But I wouldnt allow it. "Especially after _she_ touched you."

"It's not what you think. Rose, I sware-" Tears weld up in my eyes. I had caught this man red handed and he still tried lying to me.

"Yeah." I shrugged. Rolling my eyes and throwing him a nasty look. "I suppose when you have your tongue down a girls throat, it's_ totally_ not what it looks like." I started to turn when Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist, turned it, and threw him on the ground. I stared down at Dimitri. Sarrow filled his eyes. He started to get up, but I placed a heel on his chest and pushed him down. Dimitri easily could have gotten out of this situation, but i assumed he was in shock. I shook my head and removed my foot from his chest. "You sicken me." I stood there in silence. Waiting for him to say someone. When Adrian came walking over.

"Rose, hey!" Adrian walked toward me but eyed Dimitri. I looked at Adrian and shrugged. "I was wondering where you had gone. I missed you." Then it hit me. I now had the perfect plan to make Dimitri feel like I had. I walked toward Adrian. "Then, I saw you leave and I-" I grabbed Adrian by the collar and pulled him in. Shock fell on his face as I kissed him straight on the lips. Its only took him a second to respond and our kiss deeped. It felt like fireworks were set off in my body as Adrian slid his tongue between my lips. I released his collar and guided one of his hands to my back. His other was in my face. Pressing our lips together. I slid my arms around Adrians shoulders and entangled my fingers in his hair. I let out a little moan escape my lips as Adrians lips trailed away from my mouth. My lips parted and I glaced at Dimitri.

I could rarley read Dimitri, but today, at this very moment I could read everything. Anger and fustration were the stongest emotions. I also saw a tad of regret. I also noticed Dimitri had his jaw clentched and his hands were in fists.

My attention was then forced back to Adrian as he started to suck on my neck. I losened my grip on his hair and it fell to my side. I also noticed Adrians hand that was placed on my back had lowered and he began to squeeze. I looked at Dimitri who was fully looking me in the eyes. I arched into Adrians touch.

_This could have been yours. _I mouthed. Dimitri opened his mouth as if to respond, but Adrian let go of me and spoke.

"Let's go back to my place." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. I turned to look at Dimitri who still sat there, but he hand his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri's POV

Something inside me wanted to run after Rose. Something else inside me wanted to drop Adrian in the mouth. But of course nither of those things could be done at the moment without someone question the relationship being Rose and I.

I dont quite know exacally long I sat out there for, but I know it was a long time. Because soon a few people came walking along the sidewalk where Rose had decided to kiss Adrian...

Surely she didnt like him. So Adrian could get what he wanted. But he acted like a child. Drinking and smoking and swooning the ladies every chance he got. Horrible. Rose has better taste. Or I thought. "They're probably getting in on now." I mudured as I stood up. I mentally shook myself. And made my way around the school grounds. After I walked inside I noticed I'd been sitting outside for over an hour. I sighed not paying attention to where I was going as I reached a corner, Adrian bumped into me. In my head I imagined smashing his head against the wall. But I simply apologized.

"No, It's my fault Guardian Belikov." I nodded slowly. And starred at him, studying him. "Uh, sorry about earlier." I blinked.

"What-"

"Rose." He said plainly. "She can be kind of a handful. She was pretty..." Adrians eyes trailed off and he raised his eyebrows. "Wild." He shrugged. "That's alright though. I enjoy her most when shes like that." _I enjoy her most when shes like that._ My fingers balled up into fists. Angry swelled through me. I'm not sure I have ever felt so angry from just one line someone had said. "You would think outside her Guardian duties she would be oh so innocent." Adrian laughed and smiled a wicked smile. "Well, dont believe that." More angry flared through me. And Adrian smiled. "Shes also not frigile." He turned his head to the side. "She likes it rough." It was then that i swore to myself that if Adrian continued to talk about my Roza like that I would punch him. He shook his head. "Rides it-" I grabbed Adrian and threw him up against the wall and pulled back my arm to punch him in the face, when Rose came screaming and yelling.

"What are you doing? Let go of him!" Rose was trying to push me off of him, but instead i kept my exact place staring at Adrian only Adrian looked acomplished. "Dimitri. Dimitri!" I finally let go of Adrian and put my fist down. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I knew it." Adrian said. Rose and I looked at him confused. "I totally knew it."

"Adrian, what are you talking about?"Rose said as she put a hand on her hip.

"The both of you have a thing." I froze. I noticed Rose stiffen and freeze aswell. "Or," Adrian shrugged. "_had_ one at least."

"I-I'm afriad I dont know what your talking about." Luckily Rose spoke.

Adrian shook his head. "Yes you do. I can tell by the way you look at him." Rose opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "And the way you look at her." He said to me. "And," He turned back to Rose. "Your aura gets lighter around him. You aura doesnt even get lighter around me."

"Which is odd, consitering you banged." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rose said.

Adrian sighed. "And my final puzzle piece solver. I told Dimitri here some things that lead him to believe we fooled around, when we didnt." Rose gasped. "And he freaked. Only further proving how much he likes you. If he didnt, Belikov here would have taken on his Guardian roll and brushed it off as nothing. But he didn't." Rose stood there, dumbfounded. "And when we were outside-"

"Ok, thats more than enough, Adrian." He smiled and leaned against the wall. I was surprised to hear Rose talk.

"First off, if you tell anyone, I will have your head. And second," She turned to me. "We need to talk." I nodded in agreement. Finally I would get the talk with Rose i had been wanted for so long. We turned to Adrian. He just stared at us.

"Well," Adrian said annoyed. "Have at it."


End file.
